


Not dating

by Vault_Emblem



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Drunk Sex, F/M, M/M, Multi, Non-Graphic Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 04:27:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6104899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wait, are you telling me you two aren’t dating?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not dating

-Wait, are you telling me you two aren’t dating? - Lilith said, not even hiding her confusion.

\- No-, Mordecai replied, took by surprise, - Where did you get that idea?-, he added, as perplexed as her.

He looked at Brick and he just shrugged. He had no idea either about how she had come to that conclusion.

-I just thought… ok-, she replied, making a gesture with her hand as to say “forget it”.

\- I’ll go seeing where the hell is Roland-, she said, leaving them alone in order to escape from that awkward situation.

 

Mordecai suddenly decided that that place was too constricting, so he went out to the balcony.

He couldn’t understand what the hell just happened.

Now, it was true that he and Brick and hooked up once or twice, but that didn’t mean they were dating, didn’t it?

Neither of them had ever mentioned that subject, they had never thought about that. They were just friends, friends that sometimes hooked up and liked to go drinking together, but still just friends.

 

 

Even after a few days that accident was still bothering it, but he had decided to not say anything to anyone. They would have probably just made fun of him, so why even trying…

He was drinking more than usual, though.

Everyone had noticed, but they hadn’t said anything about it, at least at first.

 

 

\- You know… maybe you should stop doing that-, Brick had said, one time.

Mordecai didn’t listen.

 

 

When Brick and Roland had a fight for the first time, it took all Lilith’s power to prevent them from killing each other.

Mordecai had come to him, that night, offering a bottle of the best rakk ale he could find, and they drank together.

The next day he woke up naked in Brick’s bed, but there was no trace of the other.

 

 

\- It’s a shame that you cover your eyes so much, they’re pretty-, Brick had said the first time Mordecai took his goggles off.

He tried to remain unperturbed, despite his internal turmoil. At least he still had the rest of his face covered, so none could really see anything.

 

 

Eventually Brick decided to leave them. Mordecai couldn’t say that he hadn’t seen that coming.

He had tried to make him change his mind, but his weak attempts had been futile. It was like talking with a wall.

 

He did miss him.

It wasn’t the same without him, and he wasn’t talking only about the sex, but everything else too. He couldn’t deny that he had spent the best of times hunting bandits with him; even Bloodwing liked him, and him liking someone that wasn’t his owner was a rare occasion.

Now, with just Roland and Lil he was also feeling like a third wheel of sort. At least when Brick was around he didn’t have to deal with their lovers’ bullshit.

 

 

\- She’s… she’s gone, Brick! Gone!-, Mordecai cried, clutching the half-empty bottle he was holding in his hands.

When Brick came back, persuaded by the other Vault Hunters, he wasn’t expecting to find him in that state.

He couldn’t blame him, though; he understood too well how he was feeling.

 

He told him about Priscilla. He had never spoken of her with anyone.

He also hugged him.

He wasn’t a person of hugs – unless they were meant to crush the person he was “hugging”- but he felt that it was the best thing he could do to raise the other’s spirit. He could have also killed Jack – that would have probably helped a lot more- but right now that was impossible.

Still he made Mordecai feel a little bit better anyways.

 

\- I’m gonna kill that asshole. I swear I’m gonna kill him-, he said.

\- Yeah-, Brick agreed. He would have done anything in his power to help him reach that goal, and he was sure that the others too were feeling in the same way.

 

\- We’ll make him pay, for everything-.


End file.
